


An Old Friend

by bfrizzz



Category: Jonas Brothers, Samantha Barks - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-13
Updated: 2013-07-13
Packaged: 2017-12-19 07:50:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/881297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bfrizzz/pseuds/bfrizzz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nick frets over giving Samantha a call after seeing Les Miserables.</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Old Friend

Nick fidgeted the phone in his hand as he contemplated whether to call or not. The idea to call her had come after he and Demi finished seeing Les Misérables in theaters. Watching it reminded him of all the good times he’d had performing that show as Gavroche and as Marius. It also reminded him of Samantha. Her number was still saved in his phone, even two years after their breakup. They’d tweeted each other congratulations on big things that have happened in their careers, but Nick and Samantha hadn’t spoken to each other since the break up.

It wasn’t a nasty break up. They mutually decided to end it because of their careers and distance. Nick hated it and went into a slight depression. This break up plus his best friend, now his girlfriend, Demi had just left the Camp Rock 2 Tour all added up to that. But that’s why God invented guitars, or so Nick liked to think. The last time Nick had written so many songs was when he and Miley broke up back in 2007.

His phone had turned black after staying open and inactive for so long, so Nick slid his finger across the iPhone screen and stared at her number again. He was positive that she was back in England. He had heard something about her performing in Oliver! With the time difference, Nick figured that she’d probably just be finishing up visiting some fans at the backdoor. He smiled, thinking of the memories of him being on the West End and when he met Sam.

The first time he had met her, he was pretty sure his heart skipped a beat. She had those adorable dimples and when she sang his knees got weak and he got goosebumps. Seriously, how could Marius refuse Eponine when she looked like that? It always made Nick’s job of acting in love with Lucie Jones’ Cosette when Samantha’s Éponine was right there next to him on stage.

It had taken her some convincing, since he was two years younger than her and would only be in the cast for about two months or so, but Samantha finally agreed to go on a date with him. They fell for each other fast and hard, which is why they even kept the relationship going over the summer when Nick wasn’t in Les Misérables anymore. He made sure to fly her out for concerts and Road Dogs games. He even visited her in England on off days, but when he couldn’t fly out that’s when he was really thankful for Skype and cell phones. 

Making up his mind, Nick’s thumb pressed down on the number and then it started dialing. It rang once. Maybe this wasn’t the best idea. Two times. Yeah, this was dumb, she obviously isn’t going to answer. Three rings. Fuck I’m an idiot.

“Hello?” Her British accent rang through Nick’s ears and he released the breath he didn’t know he was holding.

"Hey Sam." He greeted.

"Hi Nick. What’s up?" Sam asked. Even though he could hear how tired she was, she sounded pleased to hear from him which made him smile.

"I just got back from watching Les Misérables and I wanted to let you know that you were fantastic. Hooper couldn’t have picked a better Éponine." He complimented.

Across the ocean, Samantha was blushing at Nick’s praise. “Thank you, Nick. I really appreciate it." There was a pause. “It’s nice to hear from you."

"You too. Next time you’re in New York, look me up."

"And you do the same if you’re in England."

"I definitely will." Nick licked his lips. “I’ll talk to you soon." He said hopefully.

"Talk to you soon." Samantha agreed and their phone call ended even though both of them wish it hadn’t.


End file.
